


The Tale of the Cheesy Sheith Beans

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro and Keith are beans, Shiro is always a little panic-fuelled, Tale, They love each other, What did I do?, ahahahahaha I'm sorry, and i love them, bean panic, beans, beans love, comedic-ish, does it make sense?, keith - Freeform, magic beans, oh my god I won't eat beans again, sheith beans, they kinda sense their suroundings by nature, yes of beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Voltron au in which Shiro and Keith are beans. It's the end of summer and Shiro panics about being cooked.





	The Tale of the Cheesy Sheith Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds weird but I got this idea while cutting beans and thinking of Sheith.

Shiro was a bean. Apparently, Keith was a bean as well and together they hung in their thick protective shell at this specific bean-branch. It had a slight yellow colour which had been green before. Now it was at the end of summer and every leave had turned dry and died off. Shiro and Keith both knew it was about time.

Shiro was worried about their situation.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, his voice higher than during the summer where everything had been warm and smooth.

"Don't worry, Shiro. Everything will be okay. _We_ will be okay." Keith tried to calm him down.

"How can you be so sure? We gonna be harvested soon. They will come to pick us, rip us off the branch even. It will be terrible!"

Keith stayed silent for a while. He thought of different ways to relax his beanbuddy.

"Remember Shiro. I'll always stay with you. I won't let go of you. Never!" Keith put as much strength as possible in his bean voice.

"But Keith! I'm .. I'm afraid it will hurt. I don't want to be cooked. Not yet." Fear was in Shiro's voice and stuck in his outer shell as well. Keith could sense it.

"We are beans, Shiro, we are meant to be cooked."

"I know but... but Keith!"

"We'll be fine, just remember that I'm with you. Calm down, Shiro."

Shiro stayed silent. Keith felt his panic when the wind stroked the leaves surrounding them, leaving them atremble. The sun was at the summit and Keith knew that no one would come now to get them. It was lunch time and if somebody would have wanted to eat beans today they'd have come already.

Keith sighed and tried to reach out for Shiro. It was hard but he managed. He was the best buddy he ever had. He loved him and sometimes he would call him his beanfriend or rather beanboyfriend. He just needed to tell him that.

"Listen Shiro. None of them will come for us now. Relax, we'll be okay," he said.

"But for how long? I fear they will come after lunch." Shiros voice still trembled.

"It's too hot for them, Shiro. They ain't come when it's so hot outside. Calm down, yeah? I will tell you something I never told you before." He paused. Shiro got curious and googled him. There was a white line on the upper part of his green surface. It had appeared after the first sun had hit the beanbushes. Keith always had liked that. His own shell was rather dark green.

"What is it, Keith? A secret? No one else knows about it?"

"No Shiro. You'll be the only one to know this. So, if you calm down I will tell you this, okay?"

Shiro took a deep breath and agreement ran through his chlorophyllic veins.

"I'm fine, Keith. Come on, tell me. I want to know what you have inside of your bean mind!"

"Okay..." Keith waited and prepared himself. Inside his bean-head, he'd went through this conversation quite often already but had never found the right moment or strength to begin. He couldn't risk loosing his beanbubby in the middle of summer when there was still time until the harvest. And since the end was relatively close he dared to risk.

"So…," he started slowly. "I'm really bad at this. I could tell you so many things which I recognised and kept thinking about. But I don't know how else to say this."

Shiros tension was around him and soon took over Keith as wel. They shared the same shell so they sometimes felt the emotions and feelings of the other bean.

"What is it Keith, are you alright?" Shiro whispered worried.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine... Its just... Y'know..." Keith sighed and let everything out what had been inside of him. Since Shiro would recognise it through the shell when his feelings grew stronger, he shouted: "I love you!"

Shiro was flushed with the emotions Keith shared now with the shell and Shiro and it took some time to recover from the strength of it.

"Oh I... Keith I... I should've known... I... I feel the same, Keith, you know?"

"Really?" Keith was stunned. "Oh..."

"Is that okay with you?" Shiro sounded insecure.

"Yes, yes of course! I'm really happy! I just didn't expect you to love me back." Keith was so happy at that moment and felt such a great warmth running through him that he could have cooked himself right at the spot.

They could share their happiness only for a short amount of time since a heavy wind started to blow and their shell shook hardly.

Keith and Shiro started to scream but there was nothing they could've done. The shell fell off and was blown far away into high grass.

***

"Keith?"

"Shiro?"

"Oh great bean! I'm so relieved! We survived!" Shiro sighed out loud.

"Shiro, where are we?"

They tried to figure it out but since they lost connection to the beanbush they couldn't feel their surroundings anymore.

"We are not cooked," Shiro summarised proudly.

"Well, not yet."

They fell silent, listened to the sounds of grass and wind.

"And now?" Keith sighed.

"I don't know, Keith, beany."

"Don't call me that, Shiro."

"Sorry. I thought I'd try. But... We can only wait right?" Shiro sounded hopeless but there was really nothing they could've done.

"Yes Shiro...wait. What is that ?"

"What is what?" Shiros voice trembled again.

"I feel something. Something is coming, I..."

Keith's voice was cut off. A bird caught the shell and Shiro and Keith found themselves up in the air.

They screamed one more time but since the bird flew several miles, they stopped and just waited in the bird's claws.

"I think he's about to drop us," Shiro said.

"Why do you think that?" Keith asked doubtful. They were beans, they could feel the beanbush and their shell, grass, wind and soil, but not the thoughts of a giant bird.

"Because... it feels like it. I can feel a bit of the bird's thoughts through his claws."

"And when will he.... Aaaahhhhhh!!!"

They fell and Keith hold onto Shiro the whole time until they hit a wild hedge which let them drop relatively soft to the ground.

After they've recovered from the shock, they felt that they were back again in a familiar surrounding, soil covering their shell.

"I think this is a field or a kinda garden,” Shiro assumed and tried to feel more.

"Yeah, I think so too," Keith agreed.

"So... What do we do now?"

Keith thought about it. There was only the possibility of waiting for what would happen next.

"Shiro, stay calm, stay with me. We will figure out where we are and what to do."

They waited the rest of the day and the entire night. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happened to them again. They decided to settle down and had a lovely rest of their life's.

***

In the following year the sun hit the abandoned house and the wild garden growing behind. And next to the rotten pieces of wood of the veranda grew a beanbush, strong and full of green leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a panic attack in train but this story calmed me down. It went longer than expected :D this is so weird…  
> I hope you liked it anyway! :D 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> and on my [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)  
> and feel free to message me!


End file.
